


Sesión de estudio

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [20]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Negoney, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: A Nerea se le caen los apuntes al suelo y nota cómo le arden las mejillas mientras intenta fingir que no ha escuchado eso porque realmente no quiere escucharlo… O bueno tal vez sí quiere, pero son sus amigos, no debería saberlo.





	Sesión de estudio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> La palabra es lubricante y el fandom es Ragoney.
> 
> Está inspirado en una escena del Marauder!Crack de Irati.

Llevan una hora en la terraza, repasando los apuntes de las clases de la jornada. Hace unos minutos que apagaron las luces y acabó el 24 horas, pero ellos siguen ahí, repasando porque el tiempo no es suficiente para hacer todas las cosas que se supone que deben hacer a lo largo del día.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Nerea lleva al menos 5 minutos hablando hasta que se ha dado cuenta que en todo ese tiempo Agoney no ha dicho ni una palabra, así que se acerca a su amigo, chasquea los dedos frente a su cara y bufa cuando le ve pestañear rápidamente y mirarla como si fuera la primera vez que la vez.

\- Nada… Es que…

\- ¿Qué? Si estás preocupado por la canción, no deberías, te queda muy bien.

La joven se sienta junto a su amigo y empieza a repasar los apuntes de la última clase de Mamen, practicando en silencio algunos de los ejercicios que le ha recomendado para ayudarla con la canción.

Agoney sigue sentado en la silla, mirando al infinito como si en la lejanía pudiera encontrar la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que se le agolpan en la cabeza y no sabe cómo resolver. Mira de reojo a Nerea y suspira, sabe que no va a ayudarle mucho, pero realmente necesita hablarlo con alguien, así que toma aire, se gira hacia su amiga y pone una mano en su rodilla para llamar su atención.

\- Lubricante –susurra, intentando que su voz no sea captada por los micrófonos.

Nerea frunce el ceño, buscando en sus apuntes algo sobre lubricante, sin encontrar nada.

\- ¿Te ha dicho Mamen que uses algún tipo de lubricante para la garganta? –la catalana parece realmente confusa.

\- Entre las cosas de Raoul –sisea.

A Nerea se le caen los apuntes al suelo y nota cómo le arden las mejillas mientras intenta fingir que no ha escuchado eso porque realmente no quiere escucharlo… O bueno tal vez sí quiere, pero son sus amigos, no debería saberlo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Estaba buscando una sudadera y bueno… ahí estaba –siente una ligera sensación de alivio al poder compartir con su amiga lo que le ha estado atormentando durante todo el día–. Encontré lubricante debajo de una camiseta de Raoul y faltaba… no estaba… –le cuesta tragar saliva imaginando a Raoul con otros chicos–. Lo ha usado. Con otros.

Nerea mira alrededor, asegurándose de que no hay ningún compañero más alrededor y que las cámaras están apagadas, aun así se acerca más a Agoney y baja el tono, por si hay alguien en realización prestándoles atención.

\- Quiero que sepas que estamos teniendo esta conversación porque somos amigos y te quiero, pero hay cosas de vuestra vida sexual que no sé si quiero saber –lo cierto es que sí quiere, pero sabe que no es correcto decirlo y que incluso puede que Agoney se enfade, aunque por dentro está deseando saber hasta el más mínimo y sórdido, en el buen sentido de la palabra, de los detalles.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué sabes que lo ha usado con otros?

\- Porque no lo ha usado conmigo –lo dice sin pensar, porque si lo piensa puede que no lo diga y no puede seguir callándoselo.

En cuestión de medio segundo, Nerea ha enrojecido hasta la raíz del pelo. Agoney creía que jamás vería un espectáculo igual al de Raoul sonrojándose, pero acaba de descubrir que sí. Lo acaba de ver gracias a Nerea. La joven menuda se remueve inquieta en la silla, como si la información fuera demasiado, aunque en el fondo el canario sabe que su amiga querría preguntar un millón de cosas más.

\- No es que… no lo usemos… es que no lo hemos necesitado –Agoney se tapa la cara con las manos mientras murmura _no puedo creerme que te esté contando esto_ **\--**. No hemos… no hemos hecho nada que requiriera… usarlo.

El canario mentiría si dijera que hablarlo con Nerea no le está ayudando porque lo cierto es que siente que se está quitando un peso de encima… un pequeña parte al menos. No quiere entrar en detalles, aunque algo le dice que a Nerea le encantaría saberlos, porque intuye que Raoul les mataría si se enterase.

\- Pero si vosotros… cuando os escapáis al dormitorio o a las duchas…

El aliento del moreno se atasca en su garganta cuando escucha eso. Creía, de hecho estaba totalmente seguro, que estaban siendo discretos, que nadie se había percatado de sus escapadas a las duchas. Descubrir que no lo han sido le acelera el corazón y le hace gemir desde lo más hondo de su garganta.

\- Daba por sentado que lo habíais hecho… _todo_ –Nerea deletrea la última palabra en silencio, como si después de soltar la bomba que ha soltado, _todo_ fuera a asustar a Agoney.

Agacha la cabeza, intentando que su amiga no note el leve rubor en sus mejillas, mientras decide qué puede o debe contarle.

\- Hay cosas… que no hacemos. Aunque al parecer él sí. Pero no conmigo.

\- Imposible.

Nerea lo dice con tanta seguridad que a Agoney le cuesta no creerla a pies juntillas. Porque realmente a él también le cuesta creer que Raoul, el Raoul que conoce, la persona más fiel que haya visto jamás, pueda hacerle eso.

\- Nere, lo vi.

\- No me lo creo. No de Raoul. Imposible –dice la rubia negando con la cabeza–. Tiene que haber una explicación lógica. Además, piensa… ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo con otro y no contigo? Y lo más importante, ¿con quién iba a hacerlo, Ago? Estamos encerrados aquí, no hay nadie más que nosotros.

Ese mismo argumento es el que se ha estado repitiendo Agoney desde que esa mañana encontró el tubo de lubricante entre la ropa de Raoul. Es imposible que lo haya usado con alguien más, pero aun así… lo ha usado.

\- Habla con él –el consejo de Nerea le llega como un jarro de agua fría.

Niega con la cabeza vehementemente, alejando la idea de mantener esa conversación con Raoul en ese lugar. Le mataría o se suicidaría si por casualidad llega a imaginar que ha hablado con ello con Nerea, no quiere imaginar lo que haría si tuvieran que afrontarlo directamente.

\- Ya no es sólo que no pueda, literalmente, usarlo con nadie más, Ago. Es que nadie con dos dedos de frente, y Raoul es un tío muy listo, pasaría de ti para ir con otro. Eres guapísimo, estás buenísimo y eres un amor. Y Raoul está loco por ti. No es justo que siempre pienses lo peor e intentes protegerte apartándote de todos. No es justo para ti, pero tampoco para Raoul. Ni tampoco para mí, ya puestos.

Nerea vuelve a sus apuntes, dando por acabada la conversación, no sin antes añadir sin apartar la mirada de los dibujos que tiene delante, un _habla con él_.


End file.
